With the deployment of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (“OFDM”) communication technologies, such as 802.16E, current sub channel assignment reservations and reuse planning tend to be complex and artificially restrictive, which frequently leads to unnecessary loss of substantial throughput capabilities of the system. For example, merely optimizing per sub channel carrier to interference ratio (“C/I”) per user (e.g., fair user weighting) or per call cell scheduling is not necessarily efficient. In particular, this selection of frequency based on best-received signal strength to listener (e.g., leveraging constructive multipath) does not take into account when multiple frequencies will yield roughly the same signal strength for the listener. On the other hand, specific frequencies may yield a significantly different amount of interference to other users listening during the same slot. For example, the current system is typically set up so that only one user within that sector will be receiving on a particular frequency, but the neighboring sectors may be using the same frequency such that the neighboring sectors' assignment may have an impact on the interference experienced by the user within its sector.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.